The Ice Pony and the Dragon
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Spike feeling unappreciated for all his work is whisked away by a royal pony of ice and snow. Can the six rescue their beloved dragon friend before the pony of ice convinces him to stay with her?
1. A Dragon's life

**(I know I got two MLP fics up, but this one is for the holidays. I hope you enjoy it.)**

They day started out like any other typical day in Ponyville. At Golden Oaks Library, Twilight was looking through some books as per usual, as Spike came over carrying a mountain of books with extra quills and ink, "I got everything you asked for, Twilight." he groaned feeling ready to lose balance.

Twilight used her magic to take the load off him, "Thanks, Spike."

Spike spoke seeing the more books piled around her desk than per the norm, "Looks like being princess now you'll have your hooves full even more for sure."

"I know, that's why I have to be on schedule and make sure everything is in tact." Twilight explained to her number one assistant.

"Just don't overdo it or you'll burn yourself out." Spike warned her.

"I'll be ok, Spike," Twilight replied, "Princess Celestia has faith I can do this and I have no intention of disappointing her."

Suddenly the door opened and Twilight and Spike's closest friends entered the library, "Good morning, Twilight." Rarity greeted her and looked to Spike, "And good morning to you too, Spike."

"Oh, morning girls." Twilight greeted them.

"What brings you all here?" Spike asked.

"Well we thought we could treat Twilight to something to eat," Fluttershy began sounding positive, only to switch to her shy nature, "You know if she wants to, that is."

"Well unfortunately Twi does have a lot to do." Spike replied.

"Oh I see." Fluttershy answered meekly.

"Actually I think I can squeeze in a little time before I get to work." Twilight admitted putting bright looks on her friends faces.

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered as she pulled Twilight into a headlock, "We knew you'd always have time for your bestest friends."

"That's Twilight for you." Spike reminded her.

"Hey Spike why don't you join us?" Rainbow Dash offered.

"Yes, you're more than welcomed." Rarity agreed.

Spike smiled but remembered he has work that need his attention, "Love to, but can't. I still have some stuff around here to take care of."

"Oh come on," Pinkie beckoned him, "All work and no play makes me a dull pony."

"Like I said I have stuff to take care of." he replied.

"Sorry about this, Spike." Twilight apologized.

"Oh no it's ok, Twilight. Somepony's gotta keep the place in shape for you after all." Spike explained with a forced smile.

"Well suit yourself sugarcube." Applejack said as the six left the library. Once they left, Spike's forced smile faded and he looked down sighing.

Meanwhile far from Ponyville and Canterlot. In the arctic reigns of Equestria past the Crystal Empire, stood a large palace from from solid ice on top of a mountain. Patrolling around the palace were windigos, while on the ground level were living snow unicorn and pegasi guards wearing ice armor.

Inside the castle, resting on a throne of solid ice was an alicorn. This alicorn appeared to be about the same height as the Moon's Princess Luna if not a bit taller. Her coat was icy blue, her mane and tail were white with specks of blue, her eyes were the color of turquoise gems, and her cutie mark was that of a big snowflake. She wore a large necklace with snowflakes lining it, and a diadem with a large snowflake on top. The alicorn looked around her throne room sighing, "It gets so cold and lonely up here for me," she looked at her windigo subjects above her, "No offense boys, but you don't make for the best of company."

The windigos looked at her oddly as she continued, "But I suppose you and my guards are all I have," she then turned to a snow unicorn guard, "You there!"

The snow unicorn guard presented himself, "Yes your highness?"

"Bring me my mirror. I wish to see what goes on in Equestria." she ordered.

"Yes your highness." he galloped off.

He returned using his magic to levitate a crystalized mirror before her. She looked into it and began chanting, "Mirror of Ice and Snow, show me all I want to know!" The mirror started warping until parts of Equestria were showing up ranging from the Crystal Empire, the Badlands, Canterlot, and Ponyville, "Hmm. I have not gazed at Ponyvile for a while. Show me the residences," she ordered as she started seeing multiple Ponyville inhabitants going about their daily lives, "Ah such simple folk. Going about their lives to their fullest without a care. Last time I looked upon this place, it was no more than a trading post," she said seeing the library, "Now this was my favorite spot. I wonder who runs it now?" she used her magic on the mirror seeing the inside of Golden Oaks and how tidy it looked, "Such tidiness, whoever lives there must be an absolute neat freak." she theorized until she heard a voice.

"_Gotta keep this place in perfect shape for Twilight when she gets back."_ she looked seeing Spike was cleaning the place up.

"What's this, a dragon?" she gasped, "And a child one at that. It's rare to see one at this stage, since most dragons grow so quickly. But what would a dragon being doing living in a place like Ponyville?" she continued to watch Spike in interest.

Spike continued cleaning, until the place was spotless. He plopped into his basket bet looking pooped, _"Finally I'm done."_

"A dragon child doing menial labor?" the alicorn asked herself, before looking at Spike seeing his eyes looked filled with loneliness and neglect, "I know that look. It's the same look I used to bear," she put a hoof to the glass mirror, before looking at the windigos, "You two! Go to Ponyville and find out more about this dragon."

The windigos bowed their heads before taking off. She turned her head to a Pegasi guard, "Be on standby. I may need you and your troops later."

"Yes, your excellency." he nodded.

She then turned to the unicorn guards, "And you return to your posts," she ordered, and they bowed before taking off. The alicorn looked to Spike's image in her mirror, "Young dragon, what are you?"

Back at the library, Spike went to the fridge and fished out a sandwich and began eating to himself. He looked up at Owlowiscious who was on a perch, "Can I say something to you, Owlowiscious?"

"Hoot."

"You, you're the one I'm taking too!" Spike called in agitation.

"Hoot."

Spike sighed, but continued anyway, "Sometimes I wonder if I let others push me around and exploit my services?" The owl flew down and patted his head with his wing, "Yes I know Twilight and the others care about me, but sometimes I feel like I'm asked to do too much."

"Hoot."

"I know you fill in for me during nighttime, but the day lasts even longer for me," he replied as he laid back on his basket, "Even though I love this job, there's only so much I can take."

Unaware to him, the windigos were watching him from the library window. Though they fed off fighting and hatred, they could still feel the emotions he was experiencing. Nodding to each other they flew off, but spotted Twilight and the girls below having lunch at a table. They noticed the six and recalled their last encounter during Hearth's Warming Eve. They continued flying off making sure they weren't spotted.

Meanwhile the girls were below enjoying their lunch and were discussing amongst themselves, "Man this is good." Rainbow said as she took a bite out of a sandwich.

"Delicious." Pinkie smiled as she had a cupcake.

"Girls, I feel bad for leaving Spike at the library." Fluttershy said in worry.

"You heard him, Fluttershy. He has a job to do." Rainbow said like it was nothing.

"But still even Spike needs his breaks from work." Fluttershy noted, while Rainbow couldn't hide her agreement.

"Agreed, Spike has done so much for all of us out of the goodness of his little dragon heart." Rarity stated.

"And he don't even ask for anything in return. He might the humblest fella I ever knew." Applejack put in.

"Yeah Spike has done a lot for me and the rest of you. Normally I just thank him on a job well done. You don't think I've been pushing him too hard do you?" Twilight asked in worry.

"Well you kinda do make him carry stuff past what limit even he can manage." Rainbow answered bluntly.

Twilight sighed knowing how right she was, until an idea popped into her head, "I know, we should do something for Spike that shows how much we all really appreciate him as both a helper and a friend."

"Ooh you mean like throw him a party?!" Pinkie asked frantically.

Twilight smiled, "Yes that's perfect."

"We can do it tomorrow." Fluttershy suggested.

"And let's make it a surprise one!' Pinkie added.

"Oh the darling is sure to love it." Rarity cheered as they all started planning.

Meanwhile, the windigos returned to their mistress, "Well what did you find?" she asked as one of them leaned in and whispered into her ear.

She smiled before calling for the pegasi, "Guards!"

Her snow Pegasi entered, "Yes your majesty?"

The alicorn stood up from her throne, "Go to Ponyville and bring me the dragon called Spike. To cover your trail, create a storm to keep the ponies busy." she ordered.

"As you wish." they took off.

She then turned to her snow unicorn guards, "Half of you prepare a room for him, and the rest of you prepare a feast."

"Yes your highness." the nodded and took off.

The alicorn turned to the windigos, "You did well," she complimented them. The windigos accepted their praise before taking off. She thought to herself, 'Fear not little Spike. You shall never be lonely again.'

**(And that's the chapter. Who is this new royal pony, and what does she have in store for Spike? Don't miss next time readers.)**


	2. The Queen of Ice

**(Welcome to my next installment readers. Hope you're excited for what comes next.)**

The next day in Ponyville at the library, Twilight woke up. She leaned down from the edge of her bed to Spike who was still asleep, "Rise and shine, Spike. It's a new day.

Spike disturbed by her wake up call, yawned followed up by a shiver, "Why does it feel so cold?"

Twilight suddenly felt the cold sensation as well, "Hey you're right. Did we leave the window open?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Doesn't look like it," Spike said as he jumped out of his basket and went to the window to look out it, only for his eyes to widen " Uh Twilight, you might want to take a look at this."

Twilight went over to the window, and her eyed widened in shock, "What in Equestria?!" Outside the library, all of Ponyville was covered in snow with chilly winds making it colder, "Snow in the middle of summer?" the alicorn gasped. She quickly grabbed some winter clothes, "We better talk to Rainbow Dash about this."

Spike went to the fireplace, "Better warm up." he used his flame to start it.

"When you finish that could you write a letter to Princess Celestia and tell her about the situation?" she requested.

"I will as soon as the ink unfreezes." he answered while showing her the frozen ink he was trying to thaw.

Twilight wrapped her hooves around Spike happily, "What would I do without you, Spike?"

Spike smirked, "That's what I'm here for."

So Twilight took off and galloped through the snowy weather as multiple earth ponies were using plows to try and clear the roads. She reached Sweet Apple acres to find Applejack and her family trying to salvage whatever apples they could into their barn.

Granny Smith looked up at the sky crossed, "What in sam hill are those pegasi doing up there?!"

"I don't know, but this sure isn't some practical joke." Applejack noted.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"It's getting colder by the minute." Applebloom shivered.

"Keep it together, Applebloom. If we don't get these apples into the barn soon we'll loose half our crops." AJ said as they worked faster.

"Applejack!" Twilight called as she reached her honest friend.

"Twi, you have any idea what's going on?" the earth pony asked hopefully.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping Rainbow Dash has an answer for this." she answered.

"Well ya best find her and put a stop to this." Granny Smith instructed.

"Right, A.J you coming?" Twilight asked.

"Well..." Applejack began not wanting to abandon her family.

"Don't worry Applejack, we can get the rest just fine." Granny Smith assured her.

"Are yall sure?"

"Eeyup." Big Mac nodded.

"All right. Let's go, Twi." Applejack said as they hurried off.

Meanwhile at Fluttershy's, all of her animals were crowing inside to keep warm. Fluttershy was passing out warm blankets to every animal, "Here you all are," she turned to angel who was giving out soup to the animals, "Make sure they all have a blanket, Angel." the rabbit saluted in response.

Fluttershy put on her winter clothes planning to see if Rainbow Dash needed any extra help. She went outside to see Twilight and Applejack, "Fluttershy, have ya seen Rainbow Dash?" A.J asked.

"No, but I was on my way to see her." she answered.

"Well we better hurry. It's getting colder." Twilight instructed, while shivering a bit.

"Then might I suggest more comfortable ensembles?" Rarity trotted up and used her magic to levitate extra scarves around her friends necks.

Suddenly Pinkie Pie popped out of a snowbank, "Snow day!" she cheered.

"You know it's the middle of Summer, Pinkie." Applejack reminded her dryly.

"I know. Snow during Summer is awesome!" she shrieked in joy.

Rarity rolled her eyes before looking up seeing their sixth friend, "Look, there's Rainbow Dash now!" the pegasus was flying around poofing all the clouds but they kept coming.

Rainbow growled in frustration and spoke, "Come on get lost!" she poofed another.

Another came back as Fluttershy and Twilight came up to her, "Rainbow Dash, what's happening here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Some other Pegasi flew around here and started up all these snow clouds." Rainbow explained as she tried to continue poofing them.

"Other Pegasi?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Yeah ones not from around here or Cloudsdale." she explained.

"Why would Pegasi not from around here be doing this?" Applejack inquired.

"Well they better leave and take this winter with them," Rarity began, "The pipes in my shop are starting to freeze up."

Back at the library, Spike had finished writing the letter to give the princess, "Ok, now I just hope this can get to the princess fast enough," he opened the window ignoring the chilly wind and used his fire to send the letter. He shivered at the chilly weather and quickly closed the window. He walked back to the fire to warm up, but started looking around the place cautiously, '"You ever get the feeling that your being watched?" he asked himself. Suddenly he felt as if the place was getting colder inside the library. Suddenly the fire mysteriously went out, startling him.

Suddenly he belched up a letter from the princess. He opened it and read a bit to himself, "My dear Spike, you must alert Twilight and her friends that this is no ordinary winter storm," he rolled it up and grabbed his own winter wear, "I gotta find them." he prepared to exit the library only to see the door was frozen shut, "Oh no the doors frozen. I know, out the window!" he went over to it only to see it was suddenly frozen shut as well, "No now I'm trapped in here. I know I'll use my flames to melt it." he took a deep breath and was about to release his fire, until a hoof covered his mouth.

He struggled and looked up seeing a snow pegasus, "Our queen requests your company." Owlowiscious peeked at the pegasi who opened the window and flew off carrying Spike. The owl grabbed the letter Spike dropped and flew out the window to find Twilight.

Meanwhile, the girls noticed the snow was letting up but was still coming down, "Well it's slowing down, but jeez what pony would pull something like this on us?" Rainbow asked.

"Hoot-hoot!" Owlowiscious flew over.

"Owlowiscious, what're you doing here?" Twilight asked.

The owl hooted as Fluttershy listened, "Yes, uh-huh. What?!" she gasped.

"What's he hootin's about?" AJ asked not liking her reaction.

"Spike received the letter from the princess and was trying to warn us, but he was captured by some snow like Pegasus." she explained.

""What? Somepony kidnapped Spikey-Wikey?!" Rarity asked in shock.

"Oh no, this is horrible!" Twilight added in worry.

"What meanie pants would do such a thing?" Pinkie asked feeling crossed.

Rainbow spoke as Owlowiscious handed Twilight the letter from Celestia, "Whoever did it is gonna have to deal with me."

"I think you may be over your head, Rainbow," Twilight replied, "According to Princess Celestia, this is the work of somepony that not even I read about," the girls looked to her wondering what Princess Celestia put down, "We have to get to Canterlot right away."

"Well what're we waiting for?" Rainbow asked her friends wanting them to get a move on right away.

"But what about Spike?" Fluttershy asked still in worry.

"I have a feeling this storm and Spike's kidnapping is connected," Twilight noted to her as they were worried even more, "We better hurry." they trotted off.

Meanwhile, the snow pegasus was flying across the sky past the Crystal Empire. Spike who started riding on its back was worried, "Just where are you taking me?" he demanded nervously.

"You shall know soon enough." the pegasus answered.

Spike looked around the place and saw snowy and icy mountains ahead of them, "What is this place?"

"These are the Glacier Mountains." the Pegasus answered.

"I never knew these existed on the map." Spike noted.

"That's because nopony comes here."

"I can imagine why." Spike shivered.

"We're here." The Pegasus stated.

Spike looked and saw the ice palace, "Whoa. It's solid ice!"

The pegasus landed and walked in with Spike at his side. Spike looked seeing the unicorn guards who were made from snow like the Pegasus but were alive as well, "Wow, are all of you made of snow?"

"Yes. Our queen made us this way." the Pegasus explained.

"Your queen?" he asked puzled.

"Yes. Follow us, please." he instructed and Spike did so.

They walked into a throne room as two rows of unicorns blew into trumpets of ice as one spoke, "Announcing her Royal Highness; Queen Gwyneira...The Windigo Queen!"

'Windigo Queen?' Spike thought as he looked ahead.

The alicorn from before came down flanking her two windigos who left. Spike gasped at the sight of her, but trembled on the inside. The alicorn known as Queen Gwyneira spoke to him, "Step forward young drake," she ordered. Spike gulped and did so with a bow of his head, "I welcome you to my kindgom."

"The pleasure's all mine, your highness." Spike replied respectively.

"Now I shall not let you be formal with me," she continued, "Call me Neira."

"Ok then, Neira." Spike replied.

"Now I assume you're wondering why I brought you here?" she asked.

"Obviously." he replied.

The queen spoke as she went over to him, forcing him to look up at her, "Well I have been watching over Equestria for many many years," she began, "And I happened across you during one of my observations."

"Me?" Spike asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. It's rare to see a dragon like you still in your child stage." she explained.

"Well I'm not as greedy as most dragons." he admitted.

Neira smiled and spoke, "That's very admirable. Deciding to take the shorter way to grow rather than the normal dragon way."

"Well the last time I tried practicing greed, I nearly laid waste on my home." Spike explained sheepishly.

"That's only natural," Neira explained, "A dragon's nature is suppose to be that of greed wanting everything for themselves, but you are different."

"That's because I wasn't raised by dragons." he replied.

"So I've seen. You were raised by ponies, correct?" she guessed.

"Yeah. I was hatched as an egg by my friend Twilight for her magic academy exam. I was raised by the princess there, until I was older and since then had become Twilight's assistant." he explained.

"And are you happy with being an assistant?" she questioned him.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked wondering where she was going.

"Because I happen to notice you are exploited for your services." she explained as if taking the words right out of his mouth that he was spurting out yesterday to Owlowiscious.

"Well I sometimes feel I do a lot," he admitted, but didn't want to sound like he hated it, "But they're my friends."

"Even friends should know when they ask too much from another." she noted.

Spike looked down unable to create a comeback for that, "Well they have been asking me for help more than usual.

"And it pains me to see someone so young exploited for your good services," the queen continued to pity him. Spike looked up at the queen as she continued, "We are of a kind you and I."

"We are, how?" he asked puzzled.

The queen lifted his chin with her hoof and answered, "Walk with me." and with that she walked with Spike through an ice hall and into a chamber with ice like images carved into that that appeared to depict legends like the stain glass windows in Canterlot's castle.

"Well I like what you've done to the place." Spike admitted.

"Thank you." Neira thanked him.

"Though I never knew this castle existed." the dragon noted.

Neira sighed, "That's because I've lived in isolation with my land."

"Isolation?" Spike gasped.

"Yes. You see I am not a true pony. I am part windigo." she explained.

"You're half windigo?" Spike gasped.

"Yes. The other half came from my mother's side who was a unicorn." she continued.

"Really?" he gasped.

"Yes. Let me tell you a story," she began while motioning to the ice like images surrounding the chamber, "Many years ago before Equestria was founded, the three pony tribes were separate. My mother's name was Prism Light. She was once a student of Star Swirl the Bearded, along side her best friend Clover the Clever."

Spike listened with interest as she continued, "The two of them grew up close like they were siblings. Then one day Princess Platinum and Clover went to search for new land, and my mother followed in secret. However she had gotten lost in the storm and was surrounded by windigos," Spike looked at the image of a pony surrounded by windigos as Neira continued, "She felt as if she would never escape the terrible storm. Just then the windigos leader approached her with a choice."

"A choice?" Spike asked.

Neira nodded, "It offered her this. Either she become a frozen statue or mate with his only son."

"Whoa." Spike gasped.

"Not wanting to die a frozen death she took the latter, and so the marriage was set," she continued, "After the ceremony my mother had awoken in a cave not seeing the windigos. She decided to leave and find Clover and the Princess. She soon found them and saw they were making a new community with Pegasai and earth ponies. Thus leading to the formation of Equestria."

"Doesn't sound like it turned out too bad." Spike noted.

Neira looked at the image of her mother reunited with her friend and smiled, "Yes my mother was reunited with her best friend," suddenly her smile shifted to a look of despair, "But as the years followed complications arose. One night my mother was on a nightly stroll when my father appeared to her."

Spike saw the image of the windigo before her mother, " He reminded her of their marriage and that they were now binded. My mother was left with no choice but to go with him. If she hadn't my father would attack the newly forming Equestria. So they lives together until I was born. When I was born I was originally a pegasus because my mother had been seeing a pegasus before my father came looking for her. When my parents had me, the magic from mixing windigo blood with the unicorn and pegasus genes that was within her magically allowed me access my mother's unicorn magic, and with the magic of the windigo tribe gave me this ice power."

"Wow." Spike gasped in shock.

"Eventually my mother no longer wanting to be with him used magic to cast a spell to hide my horn. She left with me not wanting to be with the windigo leader and instead returned to Equestria. My mother didn't want anypony else to know about my magic, and feared if I were revealed the others would fear me. After all the only alicorns that existed during the time would be Princess Celestia and Luna. If they or anypony else found out I was a halfbreed... Well you can imagine the reactions."

Spike spoke up, "That does sound like something hard for anypony to accept."

Neira nodded, "Yes. For years I lived a peaceful and happy life," she then looked down in despair once again, "Until one day a terrible thing happened. I was happily playing with other ponies my age. But I was startled by one of them, and that act triggered my magic. I ended up freezing a fountain in front of all the citizens of Canterlot. When they saw my horn they thought it was unnatural, that nopony else could have both horn and wings unless they were royalty. At the same time Celestia and Luna saw me. I didn't want to stick around and hear what they had to say so I flew away afraid and never went back. I flew past Canterlot, the Crystal Empire, all the way to the mountains here."

"Wow." Spike gasped.

"Out here I learned to control my magic and my ice with no disturbance, no interruptions, and nopony to call me a freak," she continued, "Eventually my father's tribe found me and pledged their allegiance to me since my father passed on. So since then I have commanded the windigos along with some soldiers of my own."

"So the unicorns and pegasi out there?" Spike noted.

Neira nodded, "Were originally snow ponies, until my magic gave them life."

Spike thought as he looked at the queen and thought, 'This one is definitely different from Celestia and Luna. And she feels pity for me?'

"So you see I understand what it's like being neglected and left out." she explained.

Spike looked up at her and spoke, "Well I was left out at Twilight's birthday in Canterlot, and some other special events like the Grand Galloping Gala."

"How horrible," Neira gasped, "Being neglected that much?" she went to his level, "You're even worse off than I thought."

Spike spoke up not wanting to give her the wrong idea about his friends, "But I've been included in more than not being included. That counts."

"But whose to say you will be neglected more if you continue to live amongst them," she continued to egg him on, "I can offer you a better life."

"A better life?" Spike asked in confusion.

She smiled and showed him to the dining hall, "Yes, but please allow me to offer you nourishment. You must be hungry after a long flight from Ponyville."

Spike looked and saw all kinds of gems set up for him, "NO WAY!" he gasped with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"Neira smiled, "Oh yes. I have collected many of these throughout the years. I personally have no use for them. You however may gorge to your hearts content." she encouraged him.

"Don't mind if I do!" he jumped to a seat and pulled a bowl of gems over and began eating.

Neira smiled and thought to herself, ' He is pleased. This is exactly what he needs to be.'

**(And there's the chapter. Neira the Ice Pony Queen looks to keep Spike with her, but will he easily succumb to her words or her temptation before the girls find him? Find out next time.)**


	3. A Queen's past

**(And here I am again with my next installment readers.)**

Far from the Glacier Mountains in Canterlot, Twilight and the others entered the throne room seeing Celestia and Luna, "Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" Twilight called.

"Twilight, girls, I'm glad you made it," Celestia looked around seeing one short of their group, "Where is Spike?"

"I'm afraid some pegasus made off with him." Twilight answered in worry.

Both older princesses of the land were shocked, "Oh dear, it's worse than we've feared." Luna said in worry.

"You think Spike's kidnapping and the weather in Ponyville are connected?" Rainbow asked as the others listened for their answer.

"We do, and there's only one who be behind these incidents." Celestia answered.

"Who?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Queen Gywneira." Luna answered.

"Queen Gywneira?" Rarity asked puzzled.

Celestia began to tell the legend, "This is a tale that dates back over a thousand years ago." Celestia begn explaining to them when Gywneira told Spike through their perspective.

After she finished Twilight spoke up, "That sounds so sad." she noted on how Gywneira was treated.

"But what does this have to do with Spike?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid we do not know." Luna admitted regretfully.

"But we do know is Spike must be rescued from her." Celestia stated.

"Of course." Rarity agreed.

"We'd do anything for Spike." Twilight added still in worry.

"Then I must request you all take caution." Celestia warned them.

"We don't know what interest the Queen has in Spike, but you can be sure it is no good." Luna added.

"Bring your elements of harmony with you for protection," Celestia warned them as Twilight nodded and brought out the elements for her and her friends, "And be extra careful. Her realm has many dangers."

"You have our word word princess." Twilight promised as her friends nodded in agreement.

"Then you all must go at once." Celestia sent them off as they did so. Upon their departure the princess of the sun looked down as her younger sister turned to her.

"You still feel regret sister?"

"Yes. She fled before you and I could do anything to help her. If we had gotten to her sooner we could have prevented her isolation." Celestia sighed in guilt as Luna couldn't help but feel the same.

Meanwhile back at the Ice Palace, Spike was finishing another bowl of gems, much to the Queen's surprise, "My what a healthy appetite you have." she chuckled.

"Well I do have a large stomach," Spike admitted, "And you know I hate to admit it, but for somepony who had me abducted, you have been very hospitable."

"Thanks you." she smiled at his compliment.

Spike ate another smaller gem, " Normally if I want some I'd scrap some leftovers from Rarity." he admitted.

"You poor dragon." Neira rubbed his top spine.

"Well it's not so bad. I have grown accustomed to normal food." he admitted.

"Yes, but only gems can truly make a dragon grow healthier." Neira explained the common fact.

"I know, but it's not always easy finding them." Spike replied.

Neira motioned to her snow unicorns, "If you require anything my snow unicorns will bring it, including more gems."

Spike gasped, "Really?"

"Of course. Whatever you would like Spike, I will have my servants bring to you." she assured him.

"Wow, that's really nice of you, Neira." he admitted.

She smiled, " You're very welcome now allow me to show you to your quarters." she led her through a hall.

"My what?" he asked.

"Your quarters of course. I had a room set up just for you." she explained.

"But I got to get home." Spike said in worry of being away too long.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible," she answered, "For at this time of night the weather around here makes it impossible to see through, even for my pegasi guards."

"Terrific." Spike said in sarcasm.

"Fear not I promise you will be very comfortable here." she promised him as she opened a foor revealing a beautiful ice crystal like room.

"Wow, you mean I get to stay here?" he looked around the room.

"Of course." she nodded.

Spike jumped onto his bed, "Wow this feels a lot comfortable than my basket bed."

"May you have a pleasant night, my dear Spike." she said as she closed the door upon her departure.

Spike looked around the room, "Well not much I can do. Hey maybe I can write a letter to the Princess or Twilight." he looked around for some ink, "There must be some in here." he looked through a desk in his quarters.

Outside the room Neira was talking to the windigos, "What do you intend to do now, my liege?"

"It's simple," she began, "I continue to make him feel appreciated and welcomed here so much he'll never want to return."

"But what if others come looking for him?" another asked, "The group he associates with will no doubt be on their way here."

"And I hope they do," Neira retorted, "Because when they arrive, he himself will tell them who he'd rather be with." she smirked.

"But what if he chooses to leave with them?" another windigo pointed out.

Neira scowled, "Then I will be forced to take desperate measures. And I'm really hoping it doesn't come down to it."

"What do you want us to do?" one of them asked.

"Keep an eye around the castle and see to it Spike doesn't... wander," she instructed. The bowed their heads before going off. Neira thought, " Soon I will never be lonely again, and neither will he.'

Meanwhile, the girls were on a train ride leading to the Crystal Empire where they'd have to continue on hoof. They trekked through the snowy lands further from the Crystal Empire, "I hope Spike's all right." Rainbow said.

"Yes who knows what tortures this queen could be inflicting on him." Fluttershy added in equal worry.

"Don't even think about that." Twilight warned her already on edge enough as it is.

"I know, Twilight," Rarity began, "We're all worried about dear Spike."

"That's why I want us to get there as soon as possible and rescue him." Twilight added.

"Don't you worry, Twi. We'll have Spike back in Ponyville safe and sound in no time." Applejack promised.

"And then we can get started on that surprise party we were planning." Pinkie added in excitement.

Twilight smiled, "Yeah. So come on." they continued on.

Meanwhile back at the palace, Spike had found some ink and was using his flames to thaw it, "There perfect," he took the quill and began writing, "Dear Princess Celestia. I am writing to tell you I am perfectly fine. Queen Gywneira is very nice and hospitable. I'm sorry to worry Twilight and the others with my disappearance, but I promise you I am completely unharmed," he was about to continue to write only for the parchment to blow away from him, "Hey come back here!" he tried to grab it only for it to slip underneath his door. He went out of his room to retrieve it only for it to fly out a window, "No!" he groaned.

He sighed and looked around, "And there's no other parchment in here. Guess the letter's out of the question now," he was walking back to his room, only to see a glow coming from another room, "What's that?" he asked himself as he opened the door to see a large chalice on a pedestal with glowing blue water inside it. He walked to the Chalice, before making a stairway of books to reach the top of it, "What is this?" he looked into the water and started seeing images forming in the liquid.

He saw a younger Gwyneira back when she was just a pegasus entering the Glacier Mountains, 'Neira?' he thought as he watched the young filly look around the the mountains. At first she looked sad and scared at the same time while singing about being looked down upon and accused of being a freak. Suddenly she started using her magic freely with no limits or restrictions and started singing happily about being free. As the past Neira started using her magic to create her palace, Spike saw her smiling and thought, 'Wow so that how she made this whole palace? She looks so happy.' he saw as Neira stood on the balcony of her newly created castle feeling she was finally free.

"Enjoying the show?" Neira's older voice asked.

Spike jumped in fright as he saw the alicorn was right behind him, "Neira! I'm so sorry. I just saw this thing from behind the door and couldn't stop myself." he panicked while apologizing only for Neira to lay a wing on his shoulder making him look up at her.

"Curiosity can kill the cat, Spike. But it is not a sin." she explained.

Spike calmed down as he looked back at the chalice, "What is this thing?"

"This is where I preserve all my memories." she explained.

"So it's some kind of window to your past?" Spike asked curiously.

"In a way, yes. What you saw was the day I ascended to my full alicorn form." she explained.

"You were sure pleased." Spike noted from the memory of what he saw.

"It was the first time I used my powers without fear of hurting somepony, and I felt like I was finally free of my burdens. I could finally be myself," she explained and looked to him, "Don't you ever feel you're being restricted?"

Spike looked down, "Well Twilight does set up a lot of rules. Too many for comfort actually. But I learned some of them are to keep me from going overboard."

"Touche, but here you won't have as many restrictions as you did back there." she tempted him.

"You mean I can do whatever I want?" Spike asked hopefully.

"As long as you don't melt my home." she warned him.

Spike chuckled, "Oh don't worry my flames aren't that big any way."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." she said.

"That's a relief." he said in relief, as Neira escorted him out of her memory room.

"Now off to bed, Spike. You've had a long day."

"Yeah," Spike yawned, "Well goodnight, Neira." he left for his room.

The alicorn watched and spoke with a smile, "Goodnight, Spike."

**(And there you go readers. I hope you enjoyed it.)**


	4. A Dragon's memories

**(Welcome to my latest installment readers. Hope you're ready for more,)**

When morning came, Twilight and the girls after taking shelter in a nearby stable outside the Crystal Empire for the night, were on the move again, "Come on girls, we got not time to waste." Rainbow said as they got their winter wear back on.

"Right. Spike needs us and we're gonna get him back." Twilight assured them.

"How much further is the place we're looking for?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Twilight levitated the map up to check, "Once we pass through the snowy forest we should be half way there." she explained.

"Well let's get a move on everypony!" Applejack ordered.

"Just a moment," Rarity said as she finished putting on her last scarf, "All ready."

Twilight smiled and thought, 'Don't worry, Spike. We'll be there soon.'

Meanwhile at Gwyneira's palace, Spike was sleeping peacefully in his bed until he woke up with a yawn, "Morning," he said to himself, and looked around and remembered where he was, "Oh right. I'm not at the library," suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Yes?"

"Mr. Spike, her highness requests your presence in the dining hall." the guard outside isntructed.

Spike answered while making his bed, "I'm coming," after finishing his bed he walked out of the room and was being escorted by one of the unicorn guards. He was taken to a tea room, where Gwyneira was sipping some tea, "Uh good morning." he greeted her.

Neira seeing him smiled, "And a good morning to you, Spike. Please come and sit down," she motioned to a spot next to her. So Spike taking her offer popped a seat next to the queen, "Tea?" she offered.

"Uh sure," he answered as she used her magic to pour him a cup, which he gracefully accepted. After taking a sip he spoke to her, "I was thinking about last night writing to Twilight to let her know I'm safe. By now she and the girls are probably worried."

Neira turned to him and answered, "Not to worry, I'll be sure to have one of my guards send a message."

"Really?" he gasped in surprise.

"Of course. I wouldn't want others to be worried about you," she thought to herself, 'But soon you won't care if they worry about you,' she spoke up, "But for now, you could use a good meal." she nodded to her servants who places some gems in front of Spike.

"Wow." he gasped at the sight of them.

"Not eat up." she insisted.

"With pleasure." he answered as he started chowing.

Neira smiled as she watched him eat, before speaking, "Spike, if I may a request. I would like to see some of your greatest moments in life."

"My greatest moments?" Spike asked puzzled.

Neira nodded, "Yes, since you saw a moment from my past I'd like to know more about some of yours."

"Well I guess I could tell you more about some of the stuff I've been through." Spike admitted since it was fair he should tell her about him.

"Wonderful," she smiled, and after Spike finished eating they both went to where the memory chalice was. Spike stood on top the pile of books so he could look into the chalice, "Just hold still while I search for a memory." she instructed.

"Will this hurt?" Spike asked cautiously.

"Not at all, though you might feel a slight twinge, but nothing serious." she assured him to ease his nervousness.

So Spike stood still as Neira lowered her horn as it touched Spike's head. Her horn glowed turquoise as a spiritual thread was pulled out of him and she transferred it into the chalice, "What'd you fish up?" spike asked as they looked into it seeing a flashback occur.

"What's this we have here?" Neira asked as they saw a giant purple dragon rampaging around Ponyville.

"Oh no, not that one." Spike sighed seeing it was one of his least favorite memories.

Neira turned to Spike, "Is that dragon really you?"

"Unfortunately." he sighed dismally.

"That's some growth spurt." she noticed.

"Well that was my birthday about a year ago," he explained, "That was when I first got a taste of dragon greed. I kept craving more and more resulting in me getting bigger until I became that." he motioned to the giant dragon.

"How did you shrink back down?" she asked curiously.

Spike smiled as he watched the memory, "It was thanks to my act of generosity to the pony I love." they saw Spike with Rarity falling before being caught by Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"That unicorn's your special somepony?" she inquired and he nodded.

"Oh yeah." he smiled.

"Here comes another memory." Neira said as the looked into the chalice.

Spike looked seeing it was of him bringing the Crystal Heart to Princess Cadence allowing them to destroy King Sombra and save the Crystal Empire, "Now this is a memory," Spike smiled, "Thanks to me the Crystal Empire was saved."

"So that makes you a hero?" Neira asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I guess I am." Spike smiled proudly as another memory played.

They looked into the chalice as Neira spoke, "Now that's happening here?"

Spike looked into it and gasped, "This was when I tried to be like other dragons." they watched the memory of Spike during the Great Dragon Migration.

Neira watched the memory up until Spike left the three dragons crashing into a tree, "That was very brave standing up to those teenager dragons like that." she said.

"Yeah, but still a part of me was left dismal after that. I mean all I hang around are my pony friends, being all girls. When I was with these dragons I felt like one of the guys... to some extent." he said.

"I see what you're getting at." she replied.

"I admit I have both good and bad memories." Spike admitted.

Neira looked as she saw some bad memories surface into the chalice, " Hmm what's this?"

Spike looked in and saw it was the night of the Grand Galloping Gala. He sighed as he and Neira watched the memory of him being abandoned the moment they entered the castle by his friends who went off to do their own things. They watched as past Spike tried to enjoy himself, but without his pony friends whom he wanted to spend the evening with together he was just dismal. With no reason to stick around he left the Gala for Pony Joe's to drown his sorrows in doughnuts and cocoa. Neira watched as the girls entered the shop looking like they went through a roughhouse, "So they all went off to do their own things instead of listening to you about doing things together?" Neira asked.

"Yeah. I wanted it to be the best night ever by spending it together, but they learned the hard way about what happens when you try to do too much alone." Spike admitted.

"So sad." Neira laid a wing on his shoulder to comfort him, until they saw another memory.

Spike looked in and saw it was when he got jealous of Owlowiscious, "Oh this again." he sighed.

"Jealous of being replaced, I see." she noticed.

Spike looked down and spoke, "Yeah I thought Twilight was trying to replace me, so i ran away that time. But I learned I could never be replaced."

'This could be useful,' Neira thought, until speaking up, "Maybe not now, but what if you do?" she questioned.

"Huh?" Spike looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"Eventually you will grow big and old, and how will you be able to continue being an assistant when you'll be taller than most other creatures?" she asked.

"Well I probably won't be able to fit in most places." he answered feeling afraid to admit it.

"Yes, eventually every dragon will reach their full size. Even you," Neira stated, "How much use could you be to your friend as an assistant when you have to fear your every step and hope you don't squash anypony?"

"I never thought about that." he answered.

"But I can always remake the size of my palace to house you no matter what size you grow." she explained.

Spike looked to her, "You can do that?"

Neira smiled and nuzzled the dragon's face as he laughed, "I would do anything for you, Spike."

Spike finally realizing what she was doing backed away from the nuzzling, "Whoa! That's uh, a very nice gesture."

"Just doing what I can to make you happy." she answered.

Spike looked at her and spoke, "Is my happiness that important to you?"

"It is." she smiled.

"But we hardly know each other." Spike noted.

Neira thought, 'I got him on the ropes now,' she spoke up, "Agreed, so why don't you and I get to know each other a little more?" she suggested.

Spike looked skeptical before answering, "Well ok." he said still wondering if Twilight and the others will find him.

Neira thought, 'Just a bit more and he'll be mine,' So the two walked off while passing a mirror. Spike did a double take at the mirror as he passed it in confusion, "Something wrong, Spike?"

"Nothing, it's just that mirror took me by surprise." he motioned to the mirror.

"Any reasons?" she asked.

"Well I thought I saw something else in it." he explained.

She thought, 'I probably shouldn't have passed the Looking Glass of Desire,' she spoke up to him, "Well mirrors tend to fool you." she said as she still led him off not wanting him to get distracted any further.

Meanwhile, Twilight and the others had reached the snowy forest, and were walking through the snow covered ground past the trees, "Nice to see the weather around here is stable. Otherwise we'd be lost." Applejack said noticing the weather wasn't a blizzard.

"Once we pass through here we should be closer to the palace." Rainbow said as they pressed on.

Twilight nodded until she looked ahead and gasped, "Hide!" she dragged them all behind a tree.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Rarity asked, until she was shushed by the alicorn who motioned up ahead.

They saw a bulky creature made from snow and ice patrolling the area, "That's one big looking snow pony." Pinkie said.

"That ain't no snow pony, Pinkie." A.J replied.

"That thing's seriously ugly." Rainbow said.

"How in Equestria will get past it?" Rarity asked in concern.

They all suddenly look to Fluttershy, "What?" she asked puzzled.

"Well need you to distract it, you know give it a good taste of stare." A.J nudged her.

"Well I..." Fluttershy began feeling unsure.

"Fluttershy we need you to do this, for Spike." Twilight pleaded her friend.

"Ok, for Spike." Fluttershy said in understanding.

"Go get him!" Pinkie nudged her to go out.

Fluttershy walked out form behind the tree as the giant snow creature had his back turn, "Um excuse me?" she asked as the creature turned around and saw her, "Um hello. Nice day isn't it?" she asked nervously while her friends face hoofed or rolled their eyes.

The creature responded with a roar at her. Fluttershy eeped while backing away in fright but remembered this was for Spike. She put on her stare face and continued, "Now listen up, my friend's in trouble and we need to get to the castle," the creature growled in response making her glare get bigger, "Such language and I thought Mister Beaverton McBeaverteeth was bad," she flew into his face surprising the creature, "I may be a patient pony, but I won't stand to be treated with such dis-respect," the girls tiptoed past the creature as Fluttershy continued giving it a lecture, "And if I were you, I would go and sit somewhere and think about how to properly treat others smaller than yourself."

The creature looked at her in confusion at the warnings she was giving him, before he started walking up to a tree and sat before it, "That's a good snow monster." Fluttershy smiled and flew off to join her friends as they saw the mountains.

"There they are. The Glacier mountains." Twilight stated.

"We're that much closer." Rarity gasped.

Rainbow suddenly stepped on something, "What the?" she looked down at the snow and picked up a parchment with writing on it in Spike's handwriting, "Hey this is a note from Spike."

The girls rushed and gathered around as Twilight snatched it and read it out loud, "Dear Princess Celestia. I am writing to tell you I am perfectly fine. Queen Gywneira is very nice and hospitable. I'm sorry to worry Twilight and the others with my disappearance, but I promise you I am completely unharmed."

Pinkie spoke up with a sigh of relief, "How about that? We were all worried over nothing." she smiled.

"Don't be fooled, Pinkie." Rainbow said in response to her naivete.

"Yeah. Ya heard what the princess said about the Queen." Applejack reminded her.

"Obviously she was forcing dear Spike-Wikey to write this to throw us off." Rarity added.

Twilight placed the note in her back, "We better keep this just in case."

"Well we better hurry." Fluttershy suggested as they continued on heading for the mountains.

Twilight thought to herself, 'Hang on, Spike. We're almost there.'

**(And there you go. Neira has saw some of Spike's memories that she could continue to use to steer him to staying with her. Will the girls make it in time before he reaches his final decision? Be looking out for next time.)**


	5. Reunited and Choices

**(Here's the next chapter readers. Enjoy away.)**

As the ponies were heading for the Glacier Mountains, back at the castle Spike and Neira were in a lounge room of the castle getting to know each other better, "So you really don't have anypony else up here?" Spike asked in concern.

"None, like I said before." she answered truthfully.

"Well that's sad," Spike admitted until an idea popped in, "You know what, how about I be your friend?"

"You'd be my friend?" she gasped.

"Of course. I love making friends." Spike answered with a smile.

Neira smiled happily and spoke, "I-I haven't had a friend in so many years."

"Well you do now." Spike smiled back at her.

Neira thought while looking at the dragon, 'This simple child of a drake has chosen to befriend me even after hearing all I did.'

Suddenly a snow pegasus flew to the two and spoke, "Your highness, forgive the intrusion, but I bring news."

"What is it?" the queen asked.

"We've just spotted a group of ponies coming up the mountain." the guard explained.

"What?" Spiek gasped, "It must be Twilight and the girls. This is great! Now I can tell them about how you and I are friends now."

Neira thought, 'Perfect, them coming here will be the finishing touches.'

"Oh I know you're just going to love them Neira, and I promise they'll love you too." Spike promised her.

"I can hardly wait," she replied in joy and thought while looking at Spike at her side, 'Because you yourself will tell them where you really want to be.'

Meanwhile, the girls were trekking up the Glacier Mountains, "How high is this mountain?" Rarity asked as they continued upward.

Applejack looked up, "Awfully high." she answered.

"This isn't so bad." Rainbow admitted having not run into any complications so far.

"No and let's hope it stays that way until we get to the top." Twilight put in.

Suddenly the snow Pegasus flew down blocking their path, "Hey!' Applejack called t the guard.

"Bad move getting in our way, pal." Rainbow warned him.

The snow pegasus motioned up ahead, "This way."

Pinkie's shocked look turned into a smile, "Look at that a tour guide."

"A tour guide?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Wait a minute, what's this all about?" Applejack asked skeptically.

"Her majesty wishes your presence in her palace, and sent me to fetch you." the guard explained.

"Where's Spike? If you or your queen have hurt him!" Twilight warned the pegasus.

"There is no need for threats. Your dragon friend is safe I assure you."

"We'll believe it when we see all his scales remain on his cute little head." Rarity replied in skepticism.

He nodded and instructed them, "Follow me." So the six ponies followed the guard up the mountain path. When they reached the top they saw the beautiful ice palace.

"Oh my stars." Rarity gasped at the sight of it.

"It's so big and ice like." Fluttershy gasped in awe.

"Stay focused ponies," Twilight reminded them of the situation. They walked into the castle and reached the throne room seeing Queen Geyneira on her throne, "That's her." she whispered to the others.

"Your guests your majesty." The snow pegasus bowed his head.

"Thank you. That will be all for now." she dismissed him.

The guard nodded and left the throne room. Applejack spoke up first at the Queen, "So you're Queen Gwyneira?"

"I am bearer of Honesty." Neira nodded.

"So even you know about us?" Rainbow inquired.

"That I do, bearer of Loyalty," she answered and cleared her throat, "I welcome you all to my kingdom."

"Well we thank you for your generous welcome." Rarity admitted hospitably.

"But first of all, where's Spike?" Twilight demanded.

"Spike is perfectly all right. You may see him of course." Neira answered as the group saw their dragon friend walk out from behind the throne.

"Girls!" he called in joy.

"Spike!" the girls cried as they ran over to him coddling and fawning over him saying how relieved they were to see him and how worried he made them feel.

Neira watched them as Fluttershy spoke to Spike, "Oh we were so worried about you."

"Yeah we thought we'd never see you again." Pinkie added.

"They didn't hurt you or anything did they?" Twilight asked frantically, while searching Spike all over for visible signs of injury.

"It's ok, Twilight. I'm fine." Spike calmed her down.

"How can you say you're fine when you were kidnapped by the queen's pegasi?" Rainbow asked in outrage while cupping the dragon's face.

"Yeah and we came all this way looking for ya." Applejack put in.

Spike after getting Rainbow to let go of his face replied, "And I'm glad you did. I tried to send a message but my letter blew off."

"Well we found it in the snow," Twilight stated, "You said you were fine, but did they force you to write that?"

"No Twilight, I told you I was completely fine. Neira here isn't as bad as others say she is." Spike said while walking over to her. Neira smiled to back up Spike's words.

"Does she have you under a spell?" Rarity asked curiously.

Twilight used her magic sensing no other magic surrounding him, "There's no spell, it's all me," Spike assured them, "Gwyneira these are the friends I told you about. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight." he introduced them.

"A pleasure my dears." Gwyneira greeted them.

"Yeah, a pleasure." Twilight grumbled to herself.

Pinkie looked around, "Love what you did to the place, it's so icey."

"My taste in decor is unique." Neira admitted.

"Clearly." Rarity agreed.

Rainbow taking Spike and the girls by surprise flew into the Alicorn's face with a frown, "All right Queenie, give us back Spike and just maybe we'll reconsider mopping the floor with you."

"Is that a threat I smell?" Neira asked suspiciously.

"Possibly." Rainbow sneered.

Spike appalled by Rainbow Dash's action grabbed her by the tail, "Rainbow Dash, knock it off!" he tugged her away from Neira.

"Spike, we're just trying to look out for you." Applejack explained.

"And you still think I'm in danger?" Spike asked incredulously, "You're all being paranoid."

"Well in case you forgot, Spike," Twilight began, "You were just kidnapped in Ponyville, of course we'd be paranoid."

"And I admit I was in fact shocked and scared, but after spending time with Gwyneira I learned it wasn't that bad." Spike tried to reason with them.

"But what if she's luring you into a false sense?" Rarity pointed out.

"Yeah this wouldn't be the first time this happened." Twilight reminded him of what happened at her brother's wedding with the Changelings.

"Twilight, this isn't like last time," Spike retorted, "Gwyneira doesn't feed off love or anything like Chrysalis."

"We only want what's best for you, Spike." Fluttershy said nervously due to all the rising tension between the group.

"And you feel what's best for me is by not making new friends," Spike shot back as tears started filling his eyes which made the girls gasp at what their actions led to, "You know I was actually hoping you'd all be proud to see me making friends on my own instead of just making friends with others you befriended. But I guess I was wrong!" he cried before bolting from the throne room.

"Spike!" the girls called wanting to go after him only for the queen to block them with an ice wall.

"I think you hurt his feelings more than enough for one day." she scolded them.

Applejack frowned, "You said something to him, and we know you did!" she accused her.

"Why is it so difficult for you to believe what Spike said was true?" Neira asked in shock.

"It's not that we don't believe him," Twilight replied, "We just find you hard to trust."

Neira sighed and looked out her window speaking, "Yes, everypony I met found me hard to accept." she replied feeling dejavu.

"We understand you didn't choose to be what you are." Fluttershy spoke up.

"But still kidnapping Spike was not your best way at making friends." Applejack reasoned with her in a calmer tone.

"Think what you will," she began and saw the snow falling as night time came, "It is getting late and the storms will start soon. I'd be more than welcomed to offer you all rooms. Since you clearly won't be going anywhere any time soon."

Twilight sighed, "She's right, we'll never see through all that snow."

"All right we'll stay," Rainbow answered but flew back into the alicorn's face, "But we'll be watching you queenie."

"I understand." Neira answered calmly. And with that the six were showed to their guest rooms by a snow unicorn guard.

Meanwhile, Spike was in his guest room on his bed, burying his face in his knees while sobbing. Suddenly a knock came and he heard Neira's voice from outside the room, "Spike, it's me. May I come in?"

"Sure." he sighed with a sniffle.

Neira entered and went over to the sad dragon, "I know the girls didn't mean how they acted." she comforted him.

"I just would've thought they'd have more faith in me," Spike began as he sniffled, "But I guess I'm just Spike the baby dragon who can't take care of himself."

Neira went to his level, "I don't think you're just some baby dragon, Spike."

Spike looked at her still having some tears falling from his eyes, "You don't?"

"Not at all." she wiped the teas away with her hoof.

Spike hugged her leg, "Oh Neira, I don't know what to do."

"It's ok, Spike." she comforted him.

"I'm just so confused." he sighed sadly.

The alicorn picked him up and hugged him while stroking his back, "There-there, Spike,' she thought as she continued stroking the dragon's back, 'Excellent. With this he'll never want to return to them,' she spoke up, "Spike, I have a proposition for you."

"What?" he asked as he looked up at her.

She smiled and spoke, "Would you like to stay here with me?"

Spike was suddenly taken aback by the offer, "What, stay here?"

"Yes. Here you can live the way you wanted, no restrictions, no rules. And best of all I who believes in you." she promised him.

"Well I..." Spike trailed.

Neira spoke up, "You don't have to answer now. You can tell me in the morning."

"Ok. And thanks, Neira." Spike smiled.

"You're very welcome. Have a goodnight, Spike." she left the room closing the door on her way out.

Spike laid down on the bed in deep thought, 'Stay here in the ice palace?' Suddenly there was another knock at the door, "Yes?"

"Spike, it's us." Twilight's voice came.

Spike frowned, "Go away." he rolled away facing away from the door.

Applejack's voice came next, "Come on sugarcube, just hear us out."

"You made it very clear to me already." Spike answered still feeling hurt.

"Please darling," Rarity began, "We didn't mean to make it sound like the way you took our words."

Spike rolled back over to look at the door, "Then how were you trying to make it sound?" he inquired.

"Just open up so we can explain to your face." Rainbow answered hating to speak through a closed door.

Spike sighed, "All right, but make it quick." he went to the door and opened it, permitting them entry.

Pinkie looked in seeing Spike's room, "Wow your rooms even bigger than ours."

"Spike we're so sorry how we acted in front of you and the queen." Fluttershy appologized.

"We are?" Pinkie asked in confusion, and the girls glared at her, "I mean of course we are, silly."

"That not only hurt both Neira but me as well," Spike spoke up, "All she wanted was a friend, and I honored her wish."

Twilight replied, "And there's nothing wrong with wanting a friend, but don't you feel even the slightest bit strange at the methods she's taken?"

Spike understanding her words answered, "Well she can't just step hoof outside like everypony. I mean how often are mixed breeds tolerable? You know how others have been wrongfully treated. Zecora, Princess Luna, you all thought negatively about them, but it turns out they weren't as bad as you or I made them out to be. Now you're doing all that over again."

"And that was wrong of us to go making accusations." Applejack admitted.

"Yes. All we knew about her was the story Princess Celestia told us." Fluttershy added.

"It's not just about her. It's about me as well." Spike injected.

Twilight spoke to him, "Spike we know you'd want to make friends on your, own believe us we'd never keep you from doing such a thing."

"Yeah we know that's not fair to you." Rainbow added.

Rarity hugged the dragon close, making him blush as she spoke, "Your friendship is important to us as our own to each other."

"And we don't like it when one of our friends is mad." Pinkie put in.

"We promise to never judge you or what choices you make." Fluttershy promised and the other five nodded.

"So come on Spike, can ya ever forgive us fer bein' insensitive?" Applejack asked hopefully.

Spike looked unsure and answered while looking down, "I don't know."

Twilight replied, "We won't force it on you, Spike."

Spike looked up at them and spoke, "How about giving me until morning? Then I'll decide."

The girls smiled seeing that at least we was giving it some thought and group hugged him with Rarity squealing in joy, "Take all the time, Spike." Twilight answered with a smile.

"Thanks, Twilight," he hugged her back. Soon the girls left the room and Spike sighed to himself, "Now what do I do?"

Unknown to him, a windigo was watching the scene and suddenly left to report to the queen. It entered Neira's room and went to her side, "Hmm?" she wondered at the windigo's appearance. It whispered into her ear and suddenly her eyes were widening, "He musn't be allowed to decide to go back."

"What do we do?" the windigo asked awaiting orders.

Neira answered, "We'll wait for his answer, and if he chooses the wrong one. I will fix it."

That night, Spike could hardly get a wink of sleep with his choice of going back or staying in the palace on his shoulders, "What do I do? Ponyville's been my home for so long and my friends. But what about Neira? She's done so much for me, and if I leave I'll feel like I betrayed her," he hugged his pillow, "Oh what am I gonna do?" he walked to his window looking up at Luna's light and thought, 'I wish I had the answer,' he gasped, "Wait a minute. I wonder." he snuck out of his room and went quietly down the hall and happened across the mirror he passed before. He looked at it and gasped, "I knew it. I saw more than my reflection in it." he gasped. As he looked into the mirror he started seeing more reflections appearing in it. It was of Twilight and the others. He looked at his sides seeing they weren't even next to him and yet their reflections were holding his reflection close, "Girls." he gasped.

Twilight had opened the door of her room and saw Spike standing before the mirror, "Spike?" she whispered to herself before seeing the title above the mirror, "The Looking Glass of Desire."

Spike hearing her voice looked over, "Twilight?"

The young alicorn gasped seeing she was spotted, but spoke up, "Oh Spike, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to spy."

"Well it's ok. I just went to investigate this." Spike admitted as he continued looking at the mirror.

"This isn't an ordinary mirror isn't it?" Twilight asked seeing he was looking at it too close.

"No. When I looked into it I saw you and the girls at my sides." Spike explained.

"Let me try," Twilight looked into it and gasped, "Wow. I see me with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, you, and the girls at Canterlot castle. We all look so happy."

"I guess whoever looks into this mirror sees what they desire the most." Spike said seeing it's power.

"Looks like it." Twilight agreed.

"I'll bet Neira spent a long time looking at this seeing her desire to have a friend." Spike theorized imagining it must have caused her a lot of suffering.

"She was really that in need of one?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah Twilight, she was scared off and chased away because of who she was and what she was capable of." Spike answered.

Twilight spoke up remembering the story, "I guess I was so caught up in trying to find you I paid more attention to the negative side of her story. I was just so worried about you, Spike."

"I know, Twilight. And I shouldn't have acted the way I did either," Spike began, "I guess I was just angry about how I felt like I was being exploited for my services."

"Spike, the girls and I always appreciate you for what you do for us." Twilight assured him.

"I know. I keep telling myself that, but some part of me just felt like I was being taken advantage of." he explained.

"Oh, Spike. I guess I have been asking too much of you these last few days, as well as the others." Twilight sighed in guilt.

"Yeah I wanted to say something, but you all were too busy to listen." Spike replied.

"I'm so sorry Spike. I know no matter how many times I say it can't change what happened." Twilight apologized.

"I know." he admitted.

"But no matter what you'll always be special to me." Twilight put in.

Spike spike up again, "Twilight, can I tell you something?"

"Of course." she smiled.

"Neira offered me a chance to live here with her." he explained.

"She what?" Twilight gasped in surprise, "That's why you wanted to wait till morning."

"Yeah, I don't know what choice to make. And I still don't." Spike admitted in worry.

"What do you mean?" the alicorn asked puzzled.

"Well if I stay I might never see you all again, but if I go back I'd be betraying my friendship to Gwyneira." he explained his predicament.

"I can see how that puts you." Twilight realized it.

"Twilight, what do I do?" Spike asked in worry.

Twilight answered as she lifted his chin with her hoof, "Think on this, Spike. I know the answer will come to you in the morning. All you need to do is listen to what your heart is telling you."

Spike smiled, "I will. Thanks, Twilight." and the two hugged each other warmly.

"I really missed you, Spike." Twilight whispered as she nuzzled him.

"And I'm glad you and the girls came looking for me." Spike answered back.

Watching from around a corner was a windigo, 'She's not going to like this.' he thought before flying off, as Twilight and Spike returned to their rooms.

Gwyneira meanwhile was looking through a spell book, "Let me see, where is it?" she looked through the pages.

"Your highness." the windigo said entering the room.

"What is it?" she asked in annoyance.

"I just witnessed something you should know," he began and started whispering into her ear. Suddenly Neira started to hyperventilate, taking the windigo by surprise, "Milady!"

Neira spoke through her deep breaths, "No, he can't. He just can't!" she fired a blast of ice magic at the wall forcing the windigo to back away in fright. She started flipping through the pages of her book more desperately, "I won't let this happen," she spotted a page, "Ah perfect," she thought to herself, 'I will not lose my one friend,' she turned to the windigo, "Return to your post."

"Yes your highness." he left.

Neira thought as she studied the spell, 'I will have to use this to ensure I never lose another friend again.'

**(Oh things have gotten bad for Spike, the girls, and Neira. What will happen next time when spike gives his answer to both sides? Stay tuned for next time.)**


	6. Thawing Ice

**(And welcome to the finale of this fic my friends. It's been fun writing this one so I hope you enjoyed it.)**

The very next morning, the girls were all awakened by a snow unicorn guard, "Rise and shine everypony!"

As the girls woke up, Applejack yawned and stretched her forehooves, "I got to say that was a mighty fine sleep."

"Indeed." Rarity said as she removed her night mask.

"Glad it wasn't as cold in here because of all the ice." Rainbow said as she stretched her wings.

Meanwhile in Spike's room, the young dragon woke up with a smile on his face, "I know what I have to do."

Suddenly the unicorn guard entered the room and spoke, "Spike, her majesty the queen requests your company."

"I understand." Spike answered knowing he would be called by her. So Spike walked with the guard to Gwyneira's room.

Later, the mane six had been rounded up to the throne room, "I sure hope Spike's in a better mood than last night." Fluttershy said in worry as the rest were.

"I think he'll be fine." Twilight answered confidently thanks to their pep talk last night.

Just then, the snow pegasi guards blew fanfare on their bugles. Spike had arrived and went to the girls as Gwyneira came to her throne, "Her highness, Queen Gwyneira." a snow unicorn guard introduced.

Spike bowed followed by the others not wanting to made another bad impression, "Good morning everypony, and what a glorious morning it is!" Neira beamed with joy. She then looked at Spike, "Well Spike, have you decided on your answer?"

"I have. I thought long and hard about it." Spike admitted truthfully.

"Decided what?" A.J asked puzzled along with the others.

"I gave Spike a choice to either return to Ponyville with all of you or stay here with me." the queen explained.

"WHAT?!" The girls minus Twilight asked in shock.

"I know it sounds outrageous, but I thought this all through the night." Spike explained.

"And what have you decided?" Fluttershy asked in concern as the others listened.

Spike took a deep breath and spoke, "I've decided to stay with Geyneira!"

"WHAT?!" all six of the girls gasped.

"Wait a minute!" Pinkie Pie began reaching to the side grabbing a glass of water and drank it, only to spit it out in shock.

"Spike, you really want to stay here?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Yes, Twilight. Gwyneira needs me here. Probably even more than all of you." he explained.

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity gasped with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry everypony, but that's my decision." Spike answered.

"So then this is goodbye?" Rainbow asked in concern.

Spike shook his head, "No. I promise to visit you all every chance I have."

Twilight spoke up, "Well Spike, I said I'd support your choice. And if this is really what you want, then I won't stop you. And neither will they." she motioned to the others.

As the six walked back to their room to get their things, Neira ans Spike were alone. The queen spoke to him, "You made the right choice, Spike."

"Yes, now I can be with you." he answered with a smile.

Neira whispered to him, "And once they're gone, I shall see to it you are recognized as the Snow King."

Spike hugged her, "Thank you, Neira." Neira smiled as she nuzzled him, while Spike's scales were starting to look bluish.

Later Pinkie was allowed to throw a going away party for Spike in the ballroom, "Oh Ponyville just won't be the same without Spike." Rarity sighed.

"I hear ya." Applejack agreed.

"He's always been there for us whenever we'd need help." Fluttershy put in while deep in sorrow for a friend not returning.

"Are you really sure about letting him stay here, Twi?" Rainbow asked the princess.

"I am, Rainbow," Twilight answered truthfully.

"But how will you get your letters to and from Princess Celestia?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Simple. Owlowiscious will be my carrier," Twilight answered but sighed, "Still it won't be the same." Fluttershy in response hugged her friend.

Suddenly she noticed something blue in Twilight's hair, "Hey isn't this a dragon scale?" she took it out as Twilight used her magic to levitate it and saw it was blue.

"This has to be Spike's," Twilight deduced, "But why is it blue?"

"Maybe it's a dried up scale." Applejack suggested.

Twilight inspected it, "Hardly. Spike's scales when dried up don't look like this." suddenly her horn touched it and Twilight gasped as her magic started showing her a vision of Spike standing before Gwyneira.

"_Good morning, Neira." Spike greeted her._

"_And a good morning to you too, Spike," she greeted him sweetly, "I want you to know whatever choice you make today I will respect it."_

_Spike smiled and hugged her, "Thank you, Neia."_

_The alicorn laid her head onto his back and answered, "Oh no, Spike. Thank you." her horn glowed as the magic entered his body making him a little dizzy._

"_Oh what was that?" Spike asked while trying to regains his senses._

"_You just had a big of a dizzy spell, but I corrected it." she answered him._

"_Oh thanks." Spike replied._

"_Don't mention it." she smiled as she saw Spike's back side was slowly turning blue._

Twilight gasped as she snapped out of it, "Twilight?" the girls asked in concern.

Twilight announced, "Spike's been brainwashed!"

"Brainwashed?" Rainbow asked puzzled at her friends outburst.

"Gwyneira put a spell on Spike to make him choose to stay with her, and his body is slowly turning blue." Twilight explained in worry.

"That explains the blue scale." Applejack realized it with the others.

"So this party was for nothing?" Pinkie gasped in horror.

"Yes." Twilight answered.

Pinkie pouted, "Well that's not right!"

"What do we do now?" Fluttershy asked the girls in concern.

"What we should've done when we arrived." Rainbow answered while getting ready for some action.

"Right. We need to get Spike out of here," Twilight began, " But first I need to find out what spell Gwyneira had cast on him."

"How're ya gonna do that?" Applejack asked her.

"I need to get to the library and find the book she was using." Twilight answered.

"Then let's do it!" Rainbow called as they hurried off.

Meanwhile, Spike was lying on a huge pillow with Gwyneira doting over him. A she did she thought, 'Though this is not what I would do, I can't risk losing my friend.'

Spike looked up at her, "Oh Neira, you're the best friend a dragon could have."

"As you are to me," Neira smiled. She looked at Spike whose tail and torso were already blue, while his legs and head were slowly changing, and his spines were turning a darker shade of blue. She thought once again, 'Once his scales become full blue he'll become a snow dragon.'

"Neira," Spike broke her out of her thoughts as he laid his right claw on her face, making her blush, "I-I love you."

Neira smiled as tears started forming in her eyes, "I love you too." they started puckering and moving in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by a knock at the chamber door.

"Your majesty!"

Neira let out an exasperated sigh at the rotten timing and spoke to Spike, "Please excuse me, darling. I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting." he answered as, Neira walked outside and spoke to her guard.

"What is it?" she asked in annoyance.

"I hate to report but the ponies are heading for your library." he answered in guilt.

"What? Have they caught on?" she asked herself before turning back to her guard, "Alert all the guards, don't let them near my library!" the guard nodded and took off, as she thought, 'I will not let them get in my way.' she walked back into her room as spike spoke up seeing her worried look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Neira smiled at him, "Now sweetie. Everything's ok," she kissed his forehead with her horn glowing, "Just take a long rest Spike. You need your energy for later." she used her magic on Spike.

"Ok." Spike yawned as he fell into a deep slumber while curling up.

Neira smiled and spoke softly to him, "Soon it will be just us, Spike."

Meanwhile, the girls were rushing through the palace, while fending off against the guards, "Keep moving everypony!" Applejack ordered.

"How much further?" Pinkie asked as she bounced around, while avoiding the guards.

"It's up ahead!' Twilight answered as she saw it straight ahead.

Suddenly dropping before them was the snow monster from before, "It's him again!" Fluttershy gasped in fright.

"I thought we saw the last of him." Rarity spoke up in equal shock.

"Guess he wants another helping." Rainbow said with a smirk.

Fluttershy spoke to Twilight, "I'll see if I can stall it again."

"Go get him, Fluttershy!" Rainbow smirked at her friend.

So Fluttershy flew back up to the snow monster, "I see you got up from your tree have you?" she asked the creature who answered with a roar like before, "But you still haven't learned any manners." she frowned.

"Come on girls!" Rainbow ordered as they went past the creature that was being distracted by Fluttershy.

"I see I'm still going to have to teach you some more lessons about manners." Fluttershy said putting on her stare face.

The group saw the door to the library, and multiple guards blocking it's entry, "How're we going to get past them?" Rarity asked.

"I got this." Pinkie said, as she rolled out her party cannon.

"How the hay did you get that here?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret," Pinkie smiled and turned to the guards coming right at her, while readying her cannon, "Say hello to my little friend!" It started firing confetti and streamers at the guards blinding them. The group entered as Rainbow blocked the door.

"Hurry and look for that book!" The pegasus ordered.

Twilight looked seeing the queen's library was about as big as the one in Canterlot's castle, "This could take awhile." she said nervously.

"But we don't have a while, Twi." Applejack reminded her.

Twilight tried remembering the book she saw through the memory, "I'm looking for a book with the title Spells of the Mind."

"The girls started looking, until Rarity gasped, "I found it!" she used her magic to levitate it down from the shelf.

Twilight levitated it over and looked through it, "It should be somewhere in here."

There was pounding on the door as a guard called, "Open up, you are all under arrest!"

Rainbow and AJ held the door as Twilight found the spell, "Here it is!" she read it out loud, "To reverse the spell, only a warm act of love can thaw the heart."

'What does that mean?" Pinkie asked feeling puzzled.

Twilight explained, "The spell she used on his was a freeze like spell that is slowly turning his body and his heart as cold as ice. Only something warm and overwhelming to it can melt the ice inside him."

"And how're we gonna get that?" Applejack asked opened to suggestions.

Twilight thought about it until she looked at Rarity, "Rarity you can help."

"Me, darling?" Rarity asked in surprise.

"You care about Spike, don't you?" the princess asked.

"Of course I do, darling." the unicorn answered.

"Then you may be the only one who can thaw the coldness in Spike's heart." Twilight stated.

Suddenly they saw ice forming on the door, and it burst opened knocking Rainbow and Applejack back to the others as Neira entered with her guards, "You six have overstayed your welcome." the queen frowned at them.

"Oh we'll be leaving, once take Spike with us!" Rainbow shot at her.

"Didn't you girls hear him? He made up his mind." she reminded them.

Twilight frowned as she threw the spell book to the ground before the queen, "His choice was not his own, thanks to you using this on him!"

Neira glared at them and spoke firmly, "How did you catch on?"

"I found a blue scale on me, and when my magic checked it I saw all you did." Twilight answered.

"We knew we couldn't have trusted ya!" Applejack declared.

Gwyneira suddenly spoke in the Royal Canterlot tone as he magic activated, **"I could not risk my only friend leaving me!"**

"You got the wrong idea about friendship!" Twilight spoke up to her.

"What?" Neira gasped at her words.

"It's sad what happened to you, but I think being in isolation has warped your way of thinking." Twilight lectured her.

"I don't think reasoning with her is going to make it better." Rainbow warned Twilight.

Twilight looked at the queen and answered her friend, "Even so, she has to remember that friendship isn't made by false words and trickery. Spike trusted and believed in you, and you repay him by brainwashing him?"

As Twilight lectured the queen, Neira was torn between the words used against her and her actions towards Spike. Before she could respond a windigo whispered into her ear, "What?" she looked around seeing only five ponies, "Where's the sixth pony?"

They suddenly heard the snow monsters roar, and it cam barreling through the halls with Fluttershy on its head knocking away the guards and the queen, "Fluttershy!" the girls gasped.

The timid pegasus smiled, "I made a new friend." the patted the creature's head as he cooed.

"Come on!" Twilight ordered as they galloped off.

Rarity and Twilight were using their magic to hone in on the queen's magic that was surrounding Spike. Twilight looked ahead at a room, "Come on, her magic essence is right behind that door!" Twilight called as they opened the door.

"Spike!" they called and suddenly saw Spike sleeping on the giant pillow with his whole body turned blue.

Rarity shook her head in disbelief while crying, "Spikey-Wikey!"

"Is he?" Applejack asked in worry as the others were.

Rarity looked him over, "He's still alive, but if he turns any bluer..." Rarity didn't bother finishing her sentence as she leaned into the dragon thinking, 'Oh Spike. I never did give you a proper answer to your confession. But I will when we get home!' she kissed his lips passionately. As she did the blueness on Spike's body started retreating and turning back to his normal purple color.

Suddenly Gwyneira who after she and her guards recovered galloped to Spike's room to stop them, started gasping and breathing hard as if she was in pain. The windigos watched and seemed to be smirking to themselves, as Twilight herself noticed while seeing them outside the room,"Why do they look happy their leader's in pain?" she asked herself.

When Rarity's and Spike's lips parted, Spike's body was back to normal and he awoken from his icy sleepy slumber, "Ugh, what-what happened? Rarity, what's going on?"

Rarity's eyes brightened with joy as she hugged Spike tightly, "Oh Spikey-Wikey, you're back!"

Yes, I'm back," Spike chuckled before asking, "Where have I been?"

Pinkie began explaining, "Well Gwyneira put a spell on you to make you want to stay with her, and then we discovered it was slowly turning your body blue, but Rarity fixed you by kissing you and now you're back to normal." she grinned.

"Wait, Rarity... kissed me?" he looked at the unicorn who was blushing sheepishly. Spike let out a groan, "I missed it!" he suddenly looked outside the room seeing Gwyneira in pain, "Neira!" he called before rushing over, with Twilight unable to stop him. He skidded to a halt before her, "Neira?"

Gwyneira looked up at Spike with sorrow and guilt, "I'm sorry, Spike. I just didn't want to be alone alone anymore." she said as her tears fell and turned into pearls.

"Pearls?" Spike gasped as he picked them up.

Rarity noticed them and was shocked as well, "She cried pearls.

Spike spoke to the weakened queen, "Neira, is what Pinkie said true?" he asked wanting to hear the truth from her.

Neira unable to lie anymore confessed, "Yes, Spike. It's true."

"But why?" he gasped in shock at her actions.

"I was desperate, Spike," she began, "Twilight was right about me. Being in isolation for so long has warped my judgment and thinking. I just don't think I can handle being alone anymore." she cried.

Spike held onto her, "But you'll never be alone, Neira. Never." he comforted her.

Neira cried as she tried to wrap her forhooves around him, only for a breezy wind to blow Spike back and landed by the girls. Spike got up and they saw the windigos approaching, "You bested the magic of our queen." one began.

"We should thank you for doing our job for us." another stated.

"What're you talking about?" Rainbow asked not liking what they were saying.

"For years we've had to serve under this halfbreed merely by order of our ruler years ago." the lead windigo explained as Neira looked up at them sadly.

"You're talking about her father?" Spike asked them as the lead snorted in response.

"That fool? Ha! We got rid of him the night she was born. You see we had failed to freeze you ponies all those years ago so his father came up with a back up by using a halfbreed. With luck that mare Prism Light was lost in the snow and he binded her to his son."

Another continued, "But the fool had grown fond of his pony bride and to an extension his little freak of a foal!"

Applejack frowned at their words of belittlement, "There's nothing wrong with being fond of those you care for."

"Love is what made him weak, and a weak ruler isn't fit to rule at all!" the lead windigo bellowed.

"Once she came of age and harnessed her power, she sought us out and incorporated us under her wing." another explained.

"She had grown too powerful, even more than us. We could never make a successful attempt to overpower her." a third spoke.

"That is until she saw you." the first said motioning to Spike.

"Me?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, she grew fascinated by you and the life you were leading." the lead answered.

"We knew she would grow softhearted the more she spent time with you." the second noted.

"And now that she's been weakened from the spell on Spike breaking, you're going to try and overthrow her?" Twilight asked about their plan.

"Hardly," the lead answered, "Her pain, her misery, and anger is now at its peak and it strengthens us by the second!"

"And with our new strength we will take hold of this kingdom and cover Equestria in an endless winter!" another bellowed.

"But what about Spring and Summer?" Fluttershy asked in shock.

"Will be nothing more than a memory." the lead answered with no hint of guilt.

The windigos attacked the snow pony guards and the snow creature that broke down into bits of snow with no more life in them. Fluttershy was in tears at the snow monster's lifeless remains, "Her guards are weak thanks to her." one of the windigos said.

"We're not gonna let you get away with this!" Rainbow called as she and the others took a stand to protect Neira.

"And how pray tell do you intend to stop us?" a windigo asked in amusement.

Twilight answered as they donned their elements of harmony, "With our elements of harmony of course," she turned to Spike, "Spike, protect Gwyneira."

Spike nodded and did so, while Neira looked up in confusion, "Why? Why don't you hate me now?"

Spike answered her, "Because what you did, you did out of loneliness," Spike wiped her tears away and smiled at her as he continued, "And you're still my friend no matter what."

Gwyneira was shocked after everything Spike was still her friend. She then grew a determined look, "Well if you're willing to give me a chance, I won't let it go to waste," she got to her hooves a little weakly as the group saw her, "Bearers of the elements of harmony!" she announced as she concentrated all of her magic, "Take my magic and use it to stop the windigos!"

"What? Neira, what will happen to you if you transfer all your magic to them?" Spike asked in worry.

Gwyneira smiled and answered, "It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is protecting Equestria from theses beasts of hatred." he magic flew to the ponies and were added to the elements of harmony.

Spike watched as her magic empowered his friends. They looked at each other and nodded before activating their elements. The six began to glow with a bluish white aura as a large snowflake image appeared behind them. The windigos gasped as Twilight spoke up, "You windigos will never cover Equestria in eternal winter!" They launched a magical blast at the windigos that glowed like a heart. The powerful blast ended up driving them off and out of the palace. They flew far past the ice palace and the mountains until they were out of sight.

With the windigos gone, the girls powered their magic down. They heard a thud, and looked seeing Gwyneira had fallen to the ground, with Spike shaking her, "Neira! Neira, wake up!" he pleaded.

Neira's eyes opened a little as she smiled at the sight of Spike, "Spike, you and your friends are ok."

"What about you?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"I don't think I have enough energy left." she admitted.

"None left?" Fluttershy gasped in worry.

"Why'd ya do it after all we said about you?" Applejack asked in confusion.

" Because you were right about me. Isolation changed me for the worse," she admitted, "Consider what I did as my apology to you all." she smiled.

"We forgive you," Pinkie started and turned to the girls, "Right girls?"

"Well I suppose." Rainbow admitted a little unsure before they eyeballed her and she smiled signaling she was messing with them.

"Of course we do." Fluttershy said happily.

"I wished we could've gotten on better terms." Twilight told the queen in guilt.

"So do I," the queen smiled, "And once again I'm sorry for kidnapping Spike," she looked to Spike and saw he was crying, "Spike, please don't cry."

"How can I not?" he asked in shock at her plead, "You finally made peace with my friends, and now you don't have too much time left."

The girls looked at the alicorn who spoke to them, "Girls do me two favors will you? One see to it my memory and legend gains a happy one."

"And so we shall." Rarity promised as the girls nodded in agreement.

"And finally, take care of Spike. I'd hate to see anything happen to my one true friend." she finished.

Twilight smiled and answered, "Don't worry Gwyneira, we'll all take good care of Spike, as he has also done for us."

Neira smiled in response. Spike looked to the girls as Neira's breaths were getting slower, "We're not gonna leave her here are we?"

Twilight hugged him, "Don't worry we'll take her back to Canterlot with us." she promised.

Suddenly they felt droplets of water fall on them from the ceiling which only meant one thing, "The palace is melting!" A.J called.

"We got to get out of here!" Twilight ordered.

"But we can't leave without her." Spike motioned to Gwyneira.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

Suddenly their elements began to glow as Twilight spoke, "Our elements." Because they still had some spare magic from Gwyneira they were able to teleport out of the palace and a bit of magic from their elements flew from them and into Gwyneira.

The group watched from afar as the palace melted completely, "There it goes." Pinkie said.

Spike looked at Neira and saw she was glowing, "What's happening to her?"

They watched as Neira was getting younger and younger until she was an infant filly, "She's shrunk." Pinkie gasped.

"How did this happen?" Rarity asked the girls.

"I guess when she used up her magic she lost her more powerful form like Princess Luna." Twilight theorized.

Spike picked the filly up and saw the new her. Her mane and tail gained four colors being pink, green, red, and white, while her eyes color remained the same, but her coat became a lighter blue like the sky. The filly looked at them tilting her head in confusion, "Looks like she doesn't remember us too well in this state." Twilight noted.

"We better bring her to Princess Celestia right away." Rarity suggested as she used her magic to bring out a blanket from her bag to wrap the filly in to keep her warm.

Spike held the filly and spoke to her, "Don't worry Neira, you're gonna be all right." he promised. The filly looked at the dragon and smiled.

Later that day after a journey back to Canterlot, at the castle the filly was looking at all the windows as Celestia spoke to the group with Luna at her side, "I'm glad to see you're all ok. Especially you, Spike."

"Yeah, though I wish the same was said for her." Spike said motioning to Neira.

"Do not fear, Spike. Eventually she will regain her powers and age again." Luna promised him.

"But how long will that take?" Twilight asked curiously.

"We are not sure, but we do know this time Gwyneira will be good as new." Celestia assured them.

"Yeah, I wished it didn't have to come down to this." Spike sighed.

Celestia smiled and comforted him, "Spike, you did a wonderful thing by becoming Gwyneira's friend. You gave her a ray of hope."

"And now a part of her magic resides in the elements themselves, meaning she is a part of all of you now." Luna explained to the six.

The filly trotted to up Spike smiling. Smiling back, Spike opened his arms up and she went to him in an embrace, "What's going to happen to her now?" Fluttershy asked the royal sisters.

"Well unfortunately Luna and I are too busy to be able to take care of a single filly like her." Celestia began as he sister took it from there.

"But we found two who would be perfect to take care of her." Luna said as the door opened.

They looked at the doorway as who should enter but Shining Armor and Cadence, "Shining Armor! Cadence!" Twilight cheered as she galloped over to the two.

"Twily!" Shining nuzzled his sister happily.

Twilight stood before Cadence as they began their trademark greeting, "Sunshine Sunshine Ladybugs Awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" they laughed as Twilight began, "Princess Celestia called you two here?"

"Yes, when we heard what happened we came right over." Cadence explained.

"So where is the little one?" Shining asked as Spike brought the filly over for the two to see.

Cadence gasped, "Shining Armor, she's beautiful." she ticked the filly's chin.

"She sure is." Shining smiled in agreement.

Neira looked at the two and Spike spoke to her, "Neira, this is Shining Armor and Cadence. They're going to take good care of you I promise," Neira smiled and nodded as he looked to the two, "You will look after her won't you?"

"You bet we will, Spike." Shining promised his surrogate little brother.

"She'll be the perfect chance to experience real parenthood for us." Cadence added.

Celestia spoke up, "And once she comes back of age we shall reinstate her as princess of the seasons."

Rainbow started patting the filly's head as she giggled, "Awesome that way Twilight won't be the last new princess anymore, she'll be a superior."

Pinkie started speaking frantically, "Oh I better start planning some parties! There's a party for Shining Armor and Cadence for adopting Neira, then there will be her princess party, oh I'm bursting with so many plans!"

"Easy sugarcube," AJ calmed her, "One thing at a time."

Pinkie calmed down and remembered the most important party, "Oh and we still have to do Spike's Thank you/Welcome home party!"

"Of course." Twilight giggled at her friend's excitement.

Spike cheered, "Awesome!" he looked at Neira, "Don't worry I'll be sure and visit you every chance I get."

Neira smiled and took everypony by surprise as she spoke, "Spike!" she nuzzled him. They were all surprised at her first word, especially Spike, but smiled as he hugged her.

That night the big time party for Spike, Neira, and Shining Armor and Cadence was held. Spike was so happy that he was home and was being once again appreciated for not only how hard he works for his friends, but for always being their friend, and most importantly their family. Through the partying, Rarity walked to Spike, "Spike, can we talk outside?"

Spike hearing that looked to Twilight who nodded to accept her request, "Sure Rarity," he said as the two walked out to the balcony of the castle and looked up at the starlit sky with Luna's moon above them, "So what'd you want to talk about?"

"About us actually." she began.

Spike realizing what she was getting at smiled and spoke, "I do as well. You really helped save me today."

Rarity smiled, "I know, but only a true warmth act of love could have broken it. The kind I gave you in my kiss," Spike smiled as she continued, "Spike about about what happened that time. I should have given you a proper answer. And now's the time for that. Spike, I love you." she batted her eyes at him.

Spike blushed as he smiled happily, "I love you too, Rarity." he hugged her as she hugged him back. He then remembered something, "Oh yeah, Rarity. As a thanks for snapping me out of it, I want you to have these." he held out two pearls.

"Spike, are these?" she gasped.

"Yeah. The pearls Neira cried up. I feel you should have them." he placed them in her hoof.

A smile grew on Rarity's face, "Oh my little Spikey-Wikey. Thank you so much!" she pulled the dragon into a real kiss that he happily returned. When they parted they continued to smile warmly at each other as their eyes gazed into each others.

Suddenly Pinkie popped in, "Come on you guys, we're getting ready to play pin the tail on the pony!"

The two looked to each other and chuckled before following the party pony back inside where they would continue to party until they were pooped.

**(And there's my fic. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. And happy holidays everyone.)**


End file.
